Typically, striker bolts are mounted to a frame and engage the latch of a door. However, for the door to close properly, the striker bolt may be mounted after the door has been pivotally attached to the frame in order to ensure proper placement of the striker bolt relative to the latch of the door. This mounting arrangement may provide unsatisfactory latching over time as the hinges may bend with use. Additionally, if the door or the hinges are replaced, the striker bolt may not be properly positioned. Consequently, new mounting holes may need to be drilled, which may be unaesthetic and potentially act as contamination points for dirt, water, debris, and other contaminants to get into the frame. Further, this contamination may build up and compromise the structural integrity of the frame.
When used in machines, the striker bolt has become important in sealing a door to a frame of an operator or passenger compartment. Specifically, as requirements for sealing the operator or passenger compartment have increased in order to minimize noise and protect occupants from dust, the problems in mounting and positioning the striker bolt have been compounded.